The invention relates to developing apparatuses of the type comprised of a plurality of successive processing chambers arranged for generally horizontal travel of a photographic material, particularly in sheet form, through the successive processing chambers. Each processing chamber is provided with a processing-fluid tank and guide means for guiding the photographic material through the processing chamber. Transport roller pairs are arranged intermediate adjoining processing chambers for transporting photographic material from one chamber to the next. The last processing chamber is a washing chamber.
Developing apparatuses of this type are usually employed for the development of X-ray film and black-white paper. Known apparatuses of this type are of such construction and design that the washing chamber cannot be larger than the preceding processing chamber. Accordingly, if photographic material is being transported through the successive chambers at a certain rate, the dwell time of photographic material within the washing chamber is correspondingly predetermined.
With these known apparatuses, at normal operating speeds, the dwell time of the photographic material in the washing chamber is sufficient for X-ray film and black-white paper. However, it is too short for color paper, thereby precluding the development of color paper in such an apparatus.